Growing Up
by Sharnee Brookee
Summary: Nessie is going through her teen years and shes unsure about everything, including Jake. Can Renesme and Jacob's love pull through or is imprinting all they have together? Jacob X Renesme, all canon pairings  :
1. Rise and Shine

"Good Morning!" I skipped out of my room to the already awake house. Luckily I wake up in a good mood, being in a house full of vampires it would be completely embarrassing if I woke up grumpy.

"Morning Nessie, are you ready for school?" Esme spoke softly, handing me a packed lunch that must have taken hours to make. I am the only girl in my year that is too much of a snob to eat canteen food. Everyone else in the house was older than me. Dad and Alice were in the year above me, and Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Mum are in their senior year. I wanted the full experience of school, where I could make my own friends and learn. We can't stay anywhere for too long, so most of my friends only lasted for a year at the most. But Jake has moved with us to every place, which lightens the burden exceptionally.

"Yep, dressed and ready. Is Jake here yet?"

"He's outside waiting in the car"

"Thank you," I began to run out of the house before I was stopped by the two most overprotective uncles in the world. Jasper and Emmett stood in front of the door, their hands balled into fists around their chests. I moved quickly to each side trying to manoeuvre my way outside of the house, but they effortlessly shifted themselves from side to side with my movements blocking my way.

"Trying to get to school without breakfast, Nessie?" Jasper said in a smug tone

"I already have breakfast plans this morning, Thankyou very much." I smiled smugly at Jasper in response and pulled at the door knob, but Emmett slammed the door shut again.

"Breakfast Plans? With whom?"

"Jacob, now can I please go?"

"Not yet." Emmett smiled, he was loving this, "Now… You have grown into a stage when you're at almost Adulthood, Renesme." Great, now he was using his 'uncle tone'. "And when you are at this stage you have to realise men will see you differently. Now, Jacob is a man and you need to treat him as such."

"I know Uncle Em, Jazzy. Really, I get the message. Don't wear anything too tight, don't hug him, don't touch him, don't even smile in his general direction. Don't worry, it's all under control" I tapped the side of my head and kissed their cheeks, wedging myself through the doorway.

I walked towards a bright blue Ferrari, who had gotten Jake a Ferrari?

"See that's the sort of thing you can't do with him! Don't kiss him on the cheek! We're watching you!" Emmett shouted from the doorstep. I turned around to face them, walking backwards and giving them the thumbs up and rolling my eyes theatrically.

I turned to face Jacob again who was trying to turn the volume up loud enough so he could block my watchful uncle's voices out. I smiled at him, relieved I had finally left the house and he smiled in response for the same reason.

"Nice… Four minutes I think you just broke your record there Ness." Jake studied his stopwatch as I entered the car.

I laughed and leant in to kiss him, but when growls emanated from the doorstep I rethought it and pulled on my seatbelt.

"Can we get out of here? I don't think it's fair for us to tease my uncles any longer. Impossible as it may be, I'm still half scared they'll have strokes if they see us kiss."

Jake laughed and pulled out of the driveway and onto the free-way. The weather was gloomy as normal, clouds plagued the skies like in bruise coloured tones.

"I like the car."

"Thanks, Edward said that if I was going to be driving his daughter around the town I had to own a good car. Really, I only took the car so I could drive you around."

"Aww, so it wasn't the speed, or the colour, or the sound system?"

"Like I said, all for the sake of driving you around safely. You would not believe how much of a danger magnet Bella was when she was human, it could be hereditary. I couldn't turn down the opportunity to make you safe again."

"How very selfless of you, Jake," I rolled my eyes, I was far from being a danger magnet.

"Where to for breakfast?"

"I don't know, anywhere really. You know eating human food still feels weird to me, can _you _make me something?" I used my shoulder to nudge against his encouragingly.

"I can try, but don't complain if it's horrible. I'm no Esme."

"Don't worry, remember when I was younger and I went to stay at Charlies that one night? He tried to cook for me, nothing is worse than that."

Jacob laughed as he pulled into the apartment garage, "Come on, I'll give cooking a try."

"So hows college? Have you gotten a degree in mechanics yet?" I sat down on the couch, flicking through one of Jake's car magazines as Jake tended to eggs in the kitchen.

"Ness, those take three years, I've only been studying for a few months."

"Oh, that's right. Never mind then."

"What time do you plan on getting to school today? Early, on time or late?"

"Can we go late? I have geography first and I hate geography."

"Sure, sure. What's the excuse this time? You accidentally set my apartment on fire?"

"No, we used that last week. How about a major car accident?"

"And trash my new Ferrari as proof? No thanks, how about traffic?"

"Okay, but trashing the Ferrari would be fun too." I grinned, "Do you think you'll be able to keep you're mind off how nobody's on the roads today?"

"It's worth a try, damn mind reader," Jake laughed playfully.

Jake walked out with two plates of scrambled eggs.

"Here you go," He handed me the plate happily.

Jake grabbed the remote and turned the television on, handing the remote to me. I switched channels until I found Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"Nice choice Ness. I just love watching Blondes chase vampires around," Buffy kissed Angel and he added. "And make out with them."

"Oh shut up! There's a werewolf in here too, you know." I grabbed my knife and fork and began to eat. Human food really didn't taste that bad any more, I had gotten used to the taste years ago.

"The werewolf gets the nerd. I mean, it's better than the psychopathic blonde, but us real life werewolves get _way _better girls." He grinned.

"Damn right." I laughed.

At that point Jake's phone began to ring. He rolled his eyes and picked up the small, black Motorola.

"Hello? ... Hey Ed… Yeah, she's right here… she's fine, I made her breakfast… I dunno, there's a lot of cars on the road today, we might be caught in traffic… Yeah, she has geography… French huh? Sure, sure, I'll tell her… Bye." Jake put down the phone and looked back up to me, "Your dad said he'll see you in French second period."

I smiled back to him, "He knew I was going to skip Geography, didn't he?"

"Doesn't he always?" Jake laughed.

I nodded and sat my cleared plate on the coffee table before lying back on to Jake's burning chest. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. I could remember the pattern off by heart, like a tune to my favourite song. When my heart was the only one that beat in my whole family it was refreshing to hear Jake's. I didn't feel alone when I listened to Jake's heartbeat, his was the same speed as mine, human's are slower than ours. I smiled at the thought, Jake and I against the world.

"Havin' fun there?" Jake asked, I could hear the humour in his voice.

I nodded and opened my eyes to look up at him.

"We better get you ready for school" He sighed looking to the clock, "We've gotta get you there during first period so you don't miss out on any of second."

"No…" I protested, my fingers clenching his top.

"Yes, Nessie" Jake laughed and kissed my hair.

"Hey Jake…" I let the sentence linger.

"Yes?"

"You know how high school couples like to fool around?"

"No, Ness" He sighed, pulling me away.

"Well, sometimes when-"

"Not no I don't know what you're talking about. No, we're not fooling around."

"Why not?" I pouted.

"You're too young."

"No I'm not, I'm sixteen" I frowned.

"No."

"You're always going to be older than me. I don't see a point in you punishing me because of that!" I felt the icy tears surface atop the lids of my eyes and turned my face to look at the wall.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you Ness," Jake said softly, stroking my hair.

"You're not taking advantage." I sniffled.

"You'd regret it."

"No." I shook my head and turned to face him. "I wouldn't I promise. I love you, please let me feel normal for a minute." I begged.

"There's nothing wrong with taking it slow Ness."

"Seven years _is _taking it slow. Just once, please… Lets be like ordinary people." I pleaded, "lets be together."

"And we're together now, Ness" He ran his finger along my jaw line affectionately

"You know that's not what I mean," I grimaced. "All the time, growing up, I've gotten everything I wanted. Designer clothes, makeup, expensive toys, CD's, tutors, everything. But not you. I would give _everything _away, all of it, if you'd just be with me! Or are you still in love with my mother?" I asked with venom.

"How could you even say that? Ness, I love you. I don't see Bella that way anymore."

"Sure," I rolled my teary eyes. "But I bet if she gave you the chance you would have fooled around with her right? I'm giving you the chance and you're blowing me off. Guess you don't love me that much after all."

Before I could think Jake's fiery lips were crashing roughly into mine. I moaned and pulled him closer to me, locking my arms around his neck.

"What was that?" Jake breathed, moving his lips apart from mine for a moment

I smiled and kissed him again, falling back onto the couch with him above me.

I put my hand to Jake's cheek.

'_Can I miss second too?' _

Jacob laughed and pulled away from me, "Nice try Ness. But no."

"Oh come on! I can speak French already."

"No way, Edward is waiting for you."

"Oh no! No, it's too sunny. Guess I'll have to stay with you, I could get all sparkly otherwise."

"Ness, the sun is hardly even out today."


	2. French

"Je veux à ce jour Jacob." _(I want to date Jacob)_ I yawned in the middle of class. The class assignment was to help out each other with translating a French magazine article into English. Apparently a tricky feat for the other students, but I had already read French Vogue in my leisure time and I could clearly translate it word by word on a limb.

"Pourquoi?" _(Why?)_ Dad sighed, "Jacob sent comme un chien mouille." _(Jacob smells like a wet dog.)_

"Je n'ai pas l'esprit. J'aime Jacob." _(I don't mind. I love Jacob)_

"Je sais." _(I know)_

"Est-il erroné?"_ (Is it wrong?)_

"J'aime Bella. Il n'a pas tort d'aimer Renesme." _(I love Bella. It is not wrong to love Renesme)_

I beamed.

"Vous devez attendre jusqu'au mariage." _(You must wait until marriage.)_

"Pour?" _(For?)_

"Rapports sexuels" _(Sex)_

"Ew. Gross." I squealed.

"Hey! No talking in this class unless it is French!" Mr Cars yelled angrily from the table beside us.

I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on Edward's arm. _Dad. I want to be with Jacob, you'll let me, won't you?_

He sighed and nodded his head.

_Jake doesn't still…like mum does he?_

He smiled softly and shook his head, patting my hand.

_Does he like me?_

Dad rolled his eyes and nodded.

_Does he love me?_

He exhaled again, but humorously this time around and pressed his pen to the paper.

You are just like your Mother.

Jacob loves you very much Renesme, you must see that?

I smiled broadly and nodded as the bell rang.

"If you miss geography again tomorrow I will _personally _tell Emmett and Jasper." Edward warned with a smirk.

I scoffed and collected my books, "They won't care."

"They will when I tell them who you spent it with."

I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes, "Touché."

"Are you spending lunch with your Drama buddies again?" Dad asked.

"Buddies? Seriously could you _make_ it sound anymore childish?" I rolled my eyes as we walked down the hall toward the lockers.

"Your…associates then?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I grinned. That sounded much more grown up.

"Rennie!" A voice called as I came to a stop at my locker.

Dad gave me one look and nodded, time to leave.

"Was that your brother?" Lucy bit her lip as she watched my dad walk down the remainder of the hall.

"Yeah." I answered dismissively.

"He's pretty salty." She grinned.

I simulated a gagging sound and she gave me a sarcastic look.

"Oh come on, you have to admit-"

"Nooooo I don't." I replied disgustedly.

"Hey guys," Caroline smiled beside us. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." I answered, closing my locker.

"Ren's fine-ass brother." Lucy swooned.

"Oh yeah wow that boy is cute." Caroline beamed, "can you imagine…?"

"Ew. Guys, no." I groaned as we made our way to the quad.

"Hey, I admit, he's a little stand off-ish at first…" Caroline began, before grunting."Is he really dating her?" Caroline gestured to mum, walking down the hall with Alice. Mum and I had an... uncomfortable relationship. Hey, she kissed my boyfriend. Before I was born, but I can hold a grudge. Shoot me.

"Maybe he's got a thing for brunettes." Lucy winked, "What do you think? Should I go all Hepburn on this school."

"No." I laughed, "You make a much better Marilyn, Lucy, stay blonde."

"Oooh am I sensing a bit of resentment?" Lucy teased, "Maybe Rennie is hot for Eddie."

"Ew guys gross, he's my brother."

"He's your _adopted_ brother. No foul." Caroline reminded.

"No, not _no _foul, guys. _Lots _of foul. It'd be totally gag-worthy."

"I thought incest ran in the family." She giggled and I gave her a less-than-than happy death glare.

"I think Ren still has mega babe-fever over that guy she was talking about that Tuesday." Lucy winked as we took a seat in the quad.

"Wait... I'm lost, which one?"

"She was texting him. Remember? We were having those _killer _onion rings for lunch."

"God yeah! The texter, how _is _he going?" Caroline nudged my shoulder teasingly and I blushed.

"Good."

"Good?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Really good." I admitted, biting my bottom lip. "I saw him this morning."

"And?"

"And he is so completely perfect." I sighed.

"Oh Em Gee Rennie you're totally blushing." Caroline teased, "Did you two do it?"

"What? No."

"You so did, you totally swiped your v card at his register."

"I did not." I defended, "We just kissed a bit." I smiled at the memory, but Caroline collapsed with an unimpressed look on her face.

"So you two just... Made out? I thought you'd been seeing him for like, forever?"

"I have."

"And I thought he was older than you?"

"He is."

"Well... Ren don't you think he wants something more? Older guys don't date younger girls to just kiss."

"Believe me, I've tried to do more. He doesn't want to take advantage of me."

Caroline scoffed, "Ofcourse he doesn't."

"Stop it C." Lucy made a face, "Maybe he's just...waiting for her?"

"Fine." Caroline rolled her eyes, "But its the 2020's Ren, if you're not with him in that way how do you know you two are together?

That point stayed in my mind the entire day, through Graphic Design, Ceramics, Drama and Math and all hockey practice in the afternoon until Rose came to pick me up from school.


	3. Sex

"Do you have to sleep with a guy to get him to love you?"

Rose looked at me for a moment before kicking into the ignition and turning down the stereo, "Eventually." She shrugged, "But maybe you should be asking your mum on this one, she managed to keep Ed on strings for yonks and they didn't screw once."

"I don't talk to _her_ about stuff like this. And I really want to know, Rose. Please?"

"Emmett and I are really...sexual people." Yeah, I knew. "So for me, having sex with him like, made the deal between us. But...It depends on the people, Ren. I mean, Alice and Jasper have that whole intense, could spend hours looking into each-others eyes thing, and your mum and dad, eughhh, they have that whole, 'total Hallmark movie, could write a whole novel about how they feel about eachother' thing going on. Everyone's different."

"Do you think Jake's a sexual person?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Do you want me to tell you the truth? Or the, aunt answer?"

"You know I love you because you tell the truth."

"Yes. But sweetie, you have this imprinting thing up your sleeve. He is your lapdog," - she giggled at that- "Forever. He won't pressure you into anything and you sure as hell don't have to make yourself available to him until you want to."

"I love him." I sighed.

"I know." She exhaled.

"But I keep thinking, if he's turning me down so much... Maybe he's with someone else."

"I'm not a werewolf-shape shifter, whatever he is. But, it seems like the low-down for this imprinting thing is he is in love with you at unbelievable measures. Ofcourse he's going to be faithful its in his nature. His dog nature. Get it? Cause he's a-"

"I get it." I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Dogs _are _the most loyal animals. And if he gets to horny he'll probably just start humping your leg." Rose winked, "You don't have anything to worry about. Don't do anything you might regret. When you're ready, _believe me_, you'll know."

"Thanks, Rose."

"No problem." The car came to a stop and I realised we weren't home, we were at the Mechanic's-where Jake was currently working.

"Wh-?"

"You think you dads the only mind reader in this family?" She laughed, "Go tell your lapdog he's not getting in your pants and he's still going to love you for it. I'm going to teach this guy a thing or two about handling high-end cars."

I beamed and, without another word, skipped beside the beaten up cars to Jake, who wiped his nose uncomfortably without realising my presence.

"Guess who?" I cooed, my hands covering his eyes.

Jake jumped, but managed to turn his equipment off before turning to me, "Ness! Don't do that when I'm working with this stuff I could have killed you!"

My happy expression wavered and his subsided.

"I'm sorry," He smiled, wrapping his finger in a strand of my hair. "You scared me."

"Can we go somewhere?" I asked, "To talk?"

"Sure...I haven't taken my break yet so, yeah, how bout we go for a walk?"

The fresh air was good away from the strong smell of petrol around the cars, even Jake seemed relieved to be free from the garage.

"What's up Ness?" Jake smiled warmly to me on the other side of the side walk.

"I just had a long day," I sighed. "I really wish you were there with me, at school and stuff. I miss you."

"I miss you all day too, Ness." His hand softly took mine in his, "Its good though, that you get to experience a normal life like that."

"I don't think I like normal." I grimaced.

Jake chuckled, "Oh no?"

"Lucy and Caroline spent lunch discussing how _hot _my dad was," I made a disgusted face. "It was just the worst. Then we learnt stuff I already knew, then I had to get in the car and listen to how active Rose's libido is." The last part was meant as a joke, but Jake's smile was filled with questioning.

"Why were you talking about sex?"

"Promise not to get angry?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" I held out my pinky.

Jake laughed and linked his with mine, "Pinky promise, Ness."

"So I was talking to Caroline and Lucy today,"

"Here it comes," Jake sighed. "What have they told you this time?"

"That if I wasn't having sex with you we weren't really, well you know, _together _together."

He laughed and pulled me closed, "Nessie, when you're around me the whole world surrounding me falls and all I see is you." He kissed the tip of my nose affectionately, "I can't even fathom being with someone else. We are, and always will be together."

"Do you think its just because of the imprinting thing we're together?"

"I don't know, Ness. What does it matter? We _are _together, who cares what brought us here?"

I giggled, "I'm sorry Jake, its just all these teenage hormones, I get worried..."

"Just remember I love you."

"And we'll live forever. Together." I beamed.

"And nobody-"

"And nothing-

"Can change that. Not in a million years." Jake leant in and kissed me for a long moment before Rose interrupted.

"We have to be back at the house before Carlisle gets home." She grunted, "Because he has a 'family discussion' and we all have to be there."

"Okay." I sighed, pulling myself reluctantly away from Jake.

"I have to be getting back to work anyway." He replied, running his finger lovingly along my face. "I love you."

"I love you too." I leant up and pecked his cheek before he made his way back to the garage.

"What is the meeting about?" I asked as we hoped back into the Scarlett red Aston Martin.

"God knows, I'm just happy its not your Mother calling these things again."

"Aren't we all?" I laughed.

* * *

Alrighty (: Whats Bella calling a meeting about? Guess ;) I may or may not know myself ;)

Leave a review guys

xoxo

Sharnee


End file.
